Forwood
by gwen-1206
Summary: L'histoire qu'auraient pu avoir Caroline et Tyler.


(Le 09/02)

Chapitre 1 :

Tyler : _Je la regardais, elle étais la assise dans un café, à à peine quelques tables de moi._

_Ça faisais des heures que je l'a contemplée mais elle ne m'avait pas remarqué._

_Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains, et alla l'aborder._

« « Roméo et Juliette », vous avez de très bons goûts littéraires dites-moi. Oh pardonnez-moi je suis impoli, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Tyler Lockwood. »

? - « ***** Souri* Enchantée. Moi c'est Caroline Forbes. »

_Caroline est une jeune femme resplendissante avec de longs cheveux blonds, un teint pâle... Et un magnifique regard... _

Tyler – « Tu habite dans le coin ? Parce qu'il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu par ici. »

Caroline – « Non, je viens juste d'emménager avec mes parents dans une petite maison pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs. »

Tyler – « Et, sans vouloir paraitre indiscret, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Mystic falls ? »

Caroline – « Mon père a été muté. Il est enseignant au lycée. Ensuite... bin... il y a aussi des petits soucis mais bon je ne peut pas vraiment en parler... C'est pas bien grave ne t'inquiètes pas... »

Tyler – « Oui je vois le genre de situation... J'ai une relation conflictuelle avec la plus part des membres de ma famille donc je peux comprendre s'il peut s'agir de ça. »

Caroline – « Pas uniquement de ça. Mais bon on viens juste de se connaître je ne vais pas te dévoiler ma vie * Rie*, je ne veux pas te faire peur quand même. »

Tyler – « Et bien on a tout le temps de se connaître. »

Caroline – « ça serais pas de la drague ça des fois ? »

Tyler – « A toi de voir ^^ »

Caroline «* Regardant sa montre* - « Oula je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois y aller. »

_Caroline se leva, et commença à se diriger vers la porte mais je ne pût m'empêchais de courir la rattrapée._

Tyler - « Attend ! »

_Elle se retourna. Je me retrouva de nouveau plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui donnaient un plus à son incroyable visage. Je ne pût m'empêcher de prendre un papier et d'écrire mon numéro de téléphone._

Tyler - « Tien, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler »

Caroline - « Merci. J'espère que les habitants de cette ville sont tous aussi gentils que toi »

_Les heures passèrent, mais malgré cela, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. A son regard, son sourire, sa voix, sa façon de parler... J'attendais impatiemment son appel sans savoir vraiment pourquoi cette fille d'allure banale, m'obsédais à ce point la. _

Tyler – *En regardant son téléphone * Tien un appel en absence, avec un message sur ma boite vocale d'un numéro que je ne connais pas...

_Je consulta alors ma messagerie vocale. C'était un message de Caroline. On aurait dit qu'elle avait besoin de parler. Je n'hésita pas un instant et la rappela._

Caroline - « Allô ? »

Tyler - « Caroline, c'est Tyler. Je viens de recevoir ton message... Tout va bien ? »

Caroline – *Pleurs * Mes parents n'arrêtent pas de se disputés... J'en peut plus de rester dans cette maison tant qu'ils se disputent encore ! Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi quelques jours ? Je sais que je viens juste d'emménager et qu'on se connait peut mais tu es mon seul ami et je n'ait personne d'autre à qui demander ça dans cette ville sauf toi... »

Tyler - « Oui ne t'inquiètes pas y'a pas de soucis tu peux venir et rester le temps que tu veux chez moi. J'habite au numéro 245, c'est à quelques pattés de maisons de chez toi. »

Caroline - « Très bien j'arrive dans 20 mins »

(09/02) Chapitre 2.

Cela faisais déjà quelques jours que Caroline étais à la maison. Elle avais l'air de se sentir mieux, et sa situation avec ses parents avait l'air de s'être arrangée vu qu'elle avait l'air prête à rentrer chez elle.

C'est peut-être égoïste mais inconsciemment je souhaitais qu'elle reste...

Pendant ces quelques jours, on a appris à ce connaître et petit à petit, on s'est rapprochés... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me faire à son absence chaque matins en me réveillant, en prenant mon petit déjeuner... Ou en faisant que ça soit...

Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais c'est comme si je n'étais imprégner d'elle. Depuis notre rencontre, elle étais devenue ma seule et unique raison de vivre.

Elle avait sût mettre en si peut de temps tout le piment qu'il n'y avais pas auparavant dans ma vie. Je suis sans doute fou mais peut importe, je sais que c'est ELLE est personne d'autre que je veux à mes côtés pour le restant de ma vie.

Caroline - « Bon... et bien, il faut que je rentre. Ça à l'air de s'être arranger à la maison. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir déranger pendant toute cette semaine. »

Tyler - « Mais non voyons tu ne m'a pas déranger bien au contraire ! Tu sais, j'étais même plutôt ravi de t'avoir avec moi à la maison. »

Caroline - « Ah oui ? »

Tyler - « Oui, cela nous a permis de nous rapprochés, de passer du temps l'un avec l'autre, et de mieux nous connaître. Et puis ça ma permis de confirmer ce que je pensais de toi... *Rougi * »

Caroline - « Oui c'est vrai, on s'est bien amusés je trouve *Souri * Et...que pensais-tu de moi ? *se mordille la lèvre *

Tyler - « Que tu es une personne formidable, pleine de vie, belle, gentille...

Caroline - « Encore un numéro de drague ? Monsieur le tombeur de ses dames * Rires* »

Elle croyais pas si bien dire...

Tyler - « Oula si tu savais *Rires * Non, plus sérieusement, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et te dire ce que j'ai pense. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, ce fameux jeudi 12 Avril, depuis le premier instant ou mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai sût que je ne voudrais que toi et personne d'autre dans ma vie. Puis tu m'a appeler et a passer la semaine chez moi, et rien que ça, ça a suffit à confirmer ce que je ressentais pour toi... Caroline je suis amoureux de toi. »

Caroline - « Waouh... Tyler, je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je sais pas quoi dire... C'est si beau ce que tu viens de me dire... Personne ne m'a jamais dit de telles paroles. Personne sauf toi... *Rougie * Je dois t'avouer que... Bin... il se trouve que tes sentiments sont partagés... Mais tu dois t'attendre à découvrir pleins de choses sur moi. Tu sais je suis un coffre fort, je suis pleines de secrets, des bons comme des mauvais. Faudra t'attendre à tout avec moi *Clin d'œil *. »

Tyler - « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des secrets, on en a tous. Moi je te prends comme tu es avec tes secrets qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Même si je suis conscient que tu ne peut pas forcément tout me dire ça n'est pas grave. Mais sache qu'avec moi tu peux être telle que tu es et que jamais je ne te jugerais. »

Caroline - « Si tu savais toute mon histoire, tu ne dirais peut-être pas la même chose *Rires *. Bon je dois vraiment y aller la. Je t'appelle une fois à la maison ».

Caroline pris sa valise et partie en me faisant un bisous sur la joue.

Les jours passèrent... Pas un jour sans que je ne penses à elle et à notre conversation... En y repensant j'aimerais bien qu'elle m'en dise un peut plus sur son passer... Est-il si effrayant que ça ? Je ne penses pas que ça dois être pire que le mien... Qu'il y a t-il de pire qu'un ado renier de sa famille car il est frapper d'une malédiction ? Non franchement je ne vois pas du tout...

Tant pis, elle m'en parleras quand elle le désirera, je ne la forcerais pas, je suis loin d'être comme ça.

(12/03) Chapitre 3

_Je voyais sans cesse en mémoire ses yeux, son sourire, son visage... A chaque fois que j'entendais cette chanson (__ watch?v=al12WO5x23w&feature=related__) certains passages me fessaient penser à elle... Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais l'impression que la moindre chose été la pour me rappeler à quel point elle me manque mais... Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle penses autant à moi... ça fait maintenant 7 jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Pas de SMS, rien... 7 jours sans elle pour moi c'est très très long... « Devrais-je l'appeler ? Non, j'ai déjà fait le premier pas l'autre jour, c'est à elle de le faire ! Et si elle pensais la même chose que moi ? Oh non je suis perdu ! Faut que je demande l'avis de Damon, il dois bien s'y connaître en filles lui. » Je pris mon téléphone et lui passa un coup de fil._

Damon : Allô ?

Tyler : Damon c'est Tyler.

Damon : Tyler ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

Tyler : Et bien voilà j'aurais besoin d'un conseil et j'ai penser que tu pourrais m'aider vu que tu t'y connais en matière de filles...

Damon : Le petit Tyler a besoin d'un conseil, que c'est mignon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tyler : Et bien voilà j'ai un soucis... Je suis amoureux de Caroline et c'est réciproque. Le problème c'est qu'elle devais me rappeler mais elle ne l'a pas fait et ça fait 7 jours que je n'ai pas eut de ses nouvelles... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je dois la rappelée ?

Damon : Non SURTOUT PAS ! Tu sais quoi, essaie de l'oubliée. Sors, fais la fête, rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Fais n'importe quoi qui pourrais t'empêcher de penser à elle. Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir passe à la maison et je t'emmènerais dans un BAR ou y'a pleins de belles filles et beaucoup de wisky ***rires * **Passe à 22h30.

Tyler : D'accord. Je vais bien voir ce que ça donne...

_Je me rendit donc chez Damon. Il habite dans un magnifique manoir qu'il partage avec son frère Stefan. Stefan et Damon ne n'entendent pas vraiment mais s'efforcent de cohabiter ensemble. J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. L'amour fraternel est sans doute plus fort que la haine qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre... Je ne sais pa_s. _Au Bar il y avait pleins de filles, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres mais aucunes ne pourrais remplacer Caroline. Il fallait pourtant que j'essaye de passer à autre chose mais pour moi ça n'était pas possible, enfin du moins pas pour le moment...Un appel viens me tirer de mes pensées. C'était Caroline ! Je fis signe à Damon, pour qu'il comprenne que c'était elle, et m'éclipsa à l'entrée du BAR._

Tyler : Caroline ! Ça va ? Ça me fais vraiment plaisir de t'entendre !

Caroline : Oui ça va et toi ? Moi aussi ça me fais plaisir de t'entendre.

Tyler : Oui ça va.

Caroline : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir téléphoner plus tôt mais c'est que je devais faire le vide dans ma tête... Prendre une décision importante pour moi. Bon je me lance... Depuis l'autre jour, je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi... Je... Je me sens prête à passer une bonne partie de ma vie avec quelqu'un. Et après la déclaration que tu m'a faite, ça m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai envie que cette personne ça soit toi. Enfin si tu en as toujours envie bien-sûre...

Tyler : Tu sais quoi ? Ça fait un moment que j'attendais ça. Que tu me dises des choses comme ça. J'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, tu m'obsède on dirais *Rires *. Pour répondre à ta question, moi aussi je veux faire un bout de chemin avec toi...

_Et voilà une histoire d'amour qui commence plutôt bien pour le moment._


End file.
